Conversa no quadro:Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG: Jogo e Jogabilidade/@comment-26259968-20160707182510
Fala galera! O site The Organization postou, excepcionalmente, mais um artigo para a série Desmistificando Regras, e como nos comprometemos a trazer a série completa traduzida para vocês, não poderíamos deixar de traduzir também este último artigo. Espero que gostem. Vocês podem conferir todos os artigos anteriores da série Desmistificando Regras no quadro Jogo e Jogabilidade do nosso fórum. 'Desmistificando Regras, Parte 13: Regras Avançadas' Invocações-Normais adicionais A maior parte dos efeitos de Invocação-Normal adicional tem um texto como o de Gem-Knight Seraphinite: Durante sua Fase Principal, você pode Invocar por Invocação-Normal/Baixar 1 monstro em adição à sua Invocação-Normal/Baixar padrão. (Você só pode se aproveitar deste efeito uma vez por turno.) Ou Eidos the Underworld Squire: Se este card for Invocado por Invocação-Normal ou Especial: durante sua Fase Principal deste turno, você pode Invocar 1 monstro por Invocação-Tributo, em adição à sua Invocação-Normal/Baixar (padrão).(Você só pode se aproveitar deste efeito uma vez por turno). A parte entre parênteses significa exatamente isso: não há nenhuma maneira de obter 2 Invocações adicionais desta forma. Mesmo se você Invocar 2 Seraphinite, ou 1 Seraphinite e 1 Eidos, você ainda só obtém 1 Invocação adicional. Em seguida, temos Double Summon e Chain Summoning: Você pode realizar 2 Invocações-Normal/Baixar neste turno, não apenas 1. Ative somente como Elo 3 da Corrente ou mais. Você pode Invocar por Invocação-Normal ou Baixar até 3 vezes neste turno. Esses cards alteram o seu número padrão de Invocações-Normais por turno. Então você pode colocar Invocações adicionais em cima. Por exemplo, Double Summon + Eidos significa que você obtém 2 Invocações-Normais padrões + 1 Invocação adicional por Eidos, totalizando 3. Finalmente, temos uma série de efeitos de Invocação-Normal adicional que tem um texto como o de Yosenju Kama 1: Se este card for Invocado por Invocação-Normal, você pode: imediatamente depois de resolver este efeito, Invocar por Invocação-Normal 1 monstro "Yosenju" da sua mão, exceto "Yosenju Kama 1". Estes permitem que você Invoque por Invocação-Normal quando você resolver o Elo da Corrente (bem, "imediatamente depois de resolver o Elo da Corrente"), exatamente da mesma maneira que efeitos com o texto semelhante permitem que você Invoque por Invocação-Especial desta forma (verifique o artigo de Invocações para refrescar sua memória). Este tipo de efeito é completamente diferente dos efeitos anteriores. Uma vez que a Invocação é realizada como parte da resolução do seu próprio efeito, você pode realizar o máximo delas por turno, enquanto você tiver efeitos para fazê-lo, completamente independente do número de Invocações-Normais que você tem permissão de fazer como um duelista desse turno. Para mais informações (assim como a lista completa de cards de Invocação-Normal adicional e qual categoria eles pertencem), nós temos um artigo sobre isso aqui. Esquecer Depois que um monstro foi Invocado, ele começa a carregar todos os tipos de informação com ele, como o momento da sua Invocação, como exatamente ele foi Invocado, quais os efeitos que estão sendo aplicados nele, e assim por diante. Quando um monstro deixa de estar com a face para cima por um tempo, ele 'esquece' algumas dessas informações, mas se lembra de outras. Isto pode acontecer quando ele for virado com a face para baixo (por Book of Moon, por exemplo) ou banido temporariamente (por Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss, por exemplo). Aqui, vamos ver as coisas que eles esquecem e as coisas que eles não esquecem. Se um monstro deixar de estar com a face para cima temporariamente: - Ele IRÁ esquecer se ele foi Invocado por um método específico ou não. Por exemplo, Naturia Bamboo Shoot irá esquecer se foi Invocado ao oferecer como Tributo um Monstro Naturia Beast: Se este card for Invocado por Invocação-Tributo ao oferecer como Tributo um monstro "Naturia", enquanto este card permanecer com a face para cima no campo, seu oponente não pode ativar Cards de Magia ou Armadilha. - Ele IRÁ esquecer efeitos aplicados anteriormente. Por exemplo, um Monstro Sincro irá perder os efeitos adicionais das matérias Yang Zing, como esse de Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing: A posse de um Monstro Sincro no campo que usou este card como Matéria Sincro não pode ser trocada. Além disso, um monstro Invocado por Onslaught of the Fire Kings não será destruído se for virado com a face para baixo e depois virado com a face para cima antes da Fase Final: Se seu oponente controlar um monstro e você não controlar nenhum monstro: Invoque por Invocação-Especial 1 monstro de FOGO do Tipo Besta, Besta Alada ou Besta-Guerreira do seu Deck. Seus efeitos são negados e ele é destruído durante a Fase Final. - Ele NÃO IRÁ esquecer quaisquer matérias usadas. Se um Monstro Sincro for virado com a face para baixo, e depois virado com a face para cima, e for escolhido por "De-Synchro", você pode Invocar as matérias por Invocação-Especial. - Ele NÃO IRÁ esquecer se ele foi Invocado por Invocação-Especial ou não. Então, um Obelisk the Tormentor que for virado com a face para baixo e depois voltar para cima ainda será enviado para o Cemitério durante a Fase Final: Durante a Fase Final, se este card foi Invocado por Invocação-Especial: envie-o para o Cemitério. - Ele NÃO IRÁ 'esquecer' se ele foi Invocado neste turno. Por exemplo, um monstro "Yosenju" baixado por Book of Eclipse irá ser devolvido para a mão na Fase Final se foi Invocado por Invocação-Normal nesse turno: Durante a Fase Final, se este card foi Invocado por Invocação-Normal neste turno; devolva-o para a mão. - Se ele foi virado com a face para baixo, ele IRÁ esquecer de onde ele foi Invocado por Invocação-Especial, mas ele NÃO IRÁ esquecer caso ele foi banido temporariamente. Então, se você Invocar um monstro Xyz, virá-lo com a face para baixo, e depois voltá-lo para cima novamente, seu oponente NÃO poderá enviar monstros do Deck por Shaddoll Fusion: Invoque por Invocação-Fusão 1 Monstro de Fusão "Shaddoll" do seu Deck Adicional, usando monstros da sua mão ou do seu lado do campo como Matérias de Fusão. Se seu oponente controla um ou mais monstros que foram Invocado por Invocação-Especial do Deck Adicional dele, você também pode usar monstros do seu Deck como Matérias de Fusão. No entanto, se ele for apenas banido temporariamente, o oponente poderia usar monstros do Deck quando o monstro retornar para o campo. Um monstro também não irá ganhar um aumento de Temple of the Sun se ele foi Invocado do Cemitério, e depois virado com a face para baixo e depois voltar para cima. Mas ele irá se ele for apenas banido temporariamente. Monstros com a face para cima que você controla que foram Invocados por Invocação-Especial do Cemitério ganham 300 de ATK. A Cláusula Highlander O texto de Bujin Yamato diz: Você só pode controlar 1 "Bujin Yamato". Da mesma forma, (a maioria dos) monstros Malefic diz: Só pode haver 1 monstro "Malefic" com a face para cima no campo. Esses efeitos são conhecidos como a Cláusula Highlander. Começando pelo princípio, a Cláusula Highlander é de fato um efeito, e pode ser negada por, digamos, Skill Drain. No entanto, diferente de um Efeito Contínuo, aplica-se em (quase) todos os lugares, incluindo na mão, Cemitério e enquanto estiver banido. mas NÃO enquanto estiver com a face para baixo. Usaremos Bujin Yamato como um exemplo para as seguintes regras da Cláusula Highlander: - Você NÃO PODE tentar Invocar outra cópia de Bujin Yamato enquanto você já controlar um (mas outro pode ser Baixado). Observe que isso vale até mesmo para oferecer um Kaiju como Tributo para Invocar outro: Você só pode controlar 1 monstro "Kaiju". Você não pode tentar Invocar o segundo Kaiju, mesmo se ele se livraria do primeiro. Isto deve ser familiar dos princípios no artigo de Legalidade de Movimento. - Da mesma forma, mesmo se Skill Drain estiver no campo, você NÃO PODE tentar Invocar uma segunda cópia de Bujin Yamato da mão ou Cemitério, por exemplo, porque o efeito da segunda cópia na mão/Cemitério ainda está sendo aplicado. - Você PODE mudar o nome de um monstro para Bujin Yamato enquanto você controlar um (como pelo efeito de Phantom of Chaos), mas a nova cópia será destruída por mecânica de jogo. - Você PODE tomar o controle de outra cópia de Bujin Yamato, mas o novo será destruído por mecânica de jogo. - Se um Bujin Yamato estiver no campo e você já tiver um banido temporariamente por Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss, então durante a Fase Final, o monstro banido não pode retornar ao campo, então ele é enviado para o Cemitério por mecânica de jogo. - Suponha que você controla 2 Bujin Yamato e 1 está Baixado. Se depois ele for virado por um ataque e ele sobreviver a batalha, então ele é destruído por mecânica de jogo imediatamente depois do cálculo de dano, ao mesmo tempo que um monstro Burning Abyss seria destruído. Se ele não sobreviver, ele é destruído em batalha normalmente. (Consulte novamente o artigo Etapa de Dano para mais sobre isto.) Finalmente, para completarmos, se múltiplos monstros Malefic forem Baixados e virados por um efeito simultaneamente, como por Ceasefire: Se um monstro em Posição de Defesa com a face para baixo ou um Monstro de Efeito estiver no campo: coloque todos os monstros com a face para baixo em Posição de Defesa no campo com a face para cima em Posição de Defesa (efeitos de monstros de Virar não são ativados neste momento) e, além disso, cause 500 de dano ao seu oponente para cada Monstro de Efeito no campo. Os monstros do Duelista do Turno serão virados rigorosamente antes, como (o manual de regras diz que) o duelista do turno realiza ações simultâneas primeiro. Então, se houverem 2 monstros Malefic Baixados no campo, 1 em cada lado do campo, o monstro do oponente do Duelista do Turno é destruído. (Observe que Ceasefire irá terminar de resolver primeiro, então cards serão comprados ou os danos serão causados antes de um monstro ser destruído.) Se ambos os monstros forem controlados pelo mesmo duelista, ele escolhe qual vai ser destruído. Hora do Quiz! (1) O que acontece quando um duelista usa De-Synchro em um Monstro Sincro, depois que ele for temporariamente banido por Farfa? (2) O que acontece à um Monstro Espírito durante a Fase Final que ele foi banido temporariamente por Interdimensional Matter Transporter? (3) Um duelista pode usar Mind Control para tomar o controle de um monstro Kaiju, mesmo se ele já controlar um? Se sim, o que acontece? (4) Duelista B controla 2 monstros Kaiju, onde 1 deles está Baixado. Duelista A ataca o Baixado com um monstro com ATK maior do que a DEF do Kaiju. O que acontece? (5) Quantas vezes eu posso Invocar por Invocação-Normal no total, se eu puder aplicar os efeitos de ambos Eidos e Mithra the Thunder Vassal? Se este card for oferecido como Tributo para uma Invocação-Tributo: você pode ativar este efeito; você pode Invocar 1 monstro por Invocação-Tributo durante sua Fase Principal deste turno, em adição à sua Invocação-Normal/Baixar (padrão). (Você só pode se aproveitar deste efeito uma vez por turno.) Respostas do Quiz (1) As matérias podem ser Invocadas, já que o Monstro Sincro não se esquece delas. (2) O Monstro Espírito não esquece que ele foi Invocado nesse turno, então ele é devolvido para a mão. (3) O uso de Mind Control é legal, e o novo monstro Kaiju será destruído por mecânica de jogo. (4) O Kaiju é destruído pela batalha normalmente. Somente se ele tivesse sobrevivido, ele seria destruído por mecânica de jogo. (5) Ambos Mithra e Eidos caem na mesma categoria, então eu só obtenho minha Invocação-Normal padrão, assim como 1 Invocação-Tributo adicional. O que virá a seguir? Eu escolhi os tópicos nesta série cuidadosamente, para dar-lhe uma base sólida nas mecânicas de jogo chave que você vai encontrar. Então, esforçando-se com afinco através desta série, você deverá estar preparado para responder a maioria das perguntas que você vai se deparar! Mas ainda há muitas perguntas que nós não cobrimos aqui. Por exemplo, o que acontece quando um monstro BA ativa seu efeito na mão para Invocar a si mesmo por Invocação-Especial, mas ele não pode ser Invocado no momento da resolução devido à um Gozen Match ou Vanity's Emptiness? Para coisas como essas, é essencial estar sempre observando o fórum de regras que você usa para esclarecimentos, ou em vez disso, obter esclarecimentos diretamente do juiz principal do seu evento, uma vez que eles são a autoridade máxima daquele torneio. (O monstro BA permanece na mão, por sinal.) Se você não conseguir encontrar nada de uma boa pesquisa no Google, não tenha medo de perguntar! Artigo em inglês: Demystifying Rulings, Part 13: Advanced Rulings. Abraço!!! o/ Guto Seiya (discussão) 18h25min de 7 de Julho de 2016 (UTC)